Client-side editing tools may be utilized to manage changes made to shared data in client-server computer networks. Current client-side editing tools utilize a cache in which object data is maintained. The object data may include server data, user changes made to the server data on the client, and view data (e.g., data being viewed on the client but which has not yet been saved). Under the cache method utilized by current client-side editing tools, the server data, user changes, and view data are mixed together in a single object. As a result, it is difficult under the single cache method to separate changes made to data by the user or to integrate new changes that have been made on the server into what is cached on the client. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the various embodiments of the present invention have been made.